Sierra 117 (Level)
Sierra 117 is the second level of Halo 3 and the first level that involves real action. This is also the first level in where Master Chief has his "times" of the week. This level takes place in the lush jungle lands of eastern Africa. It's near 3 mountains, though nothing to worry, the mountains don't get angry as volcanoes. There is a scenery: waterfalls, bunch broken trees, and lots of Covenant retard corpses. Plot Master Chief has his green metal ass saved by Johnson, his Marines, and the Arbiter. Master Chief goes with them deeper in the jungle where they see a Phantom go over them. Johnson was secretly intoxicated and thought the idea of "splitting up" in to two teams would be a good idea. Master Chief, Arbiter, and some Marines go one way, while Johnson and the other Marines climb a waterfall and head towards an enemy prison camp. Chief sees Phantoms, which drop off Mexicans and a little package from UPS. Chief goes ancient Sparta on their asses and beats them all with some help with his team. After that, they receive a notice from Johnson about some Marine team getting their asses owned and they need assistance. When they go around some cave with red lights, they find a Mexican strangling Marine on top of a log. Mexican says something incoherent, Master Chief says something incoherent, too, and kicks his ass. The Bravo team survivor, Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds, who is a cheap Asian copy of Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, is mutilated by friendly fire, but comes back from the dead 5 seconds later and tells Master Chief how him and his sqaud got their asses kicked by floating Gravity Hammers and Plasma Pistols that shoot Energy Swords, and that they never could have won. Sgt Johnson:"I'm going see ya" Master Chief:"Wait. Are we still doing it ''in the baracks to night?" '''Sgt Johnson:'"No." Sgt McJackass runs away from everyone Later MC encounters Mexicans Master Chief:" Huh must be Johnson's mother" Mexican:"Adios Motherfucker" Marine:"Oh God they got katanas!!!!" Two marines became Pinatas and a girl marine got raped by Mexicans Master Chief:"Are y'all Jedis?" MC founds out they are not and jumps off a cliff to safety then banshees appear but they have no windows so they crash and burn Sgt Johnson:"Where the fuck are you m********** ?!" Master Chief:"I'm pimping so shut it" Sgt Johnson:"Huh?!" Master Chief:"To your mother" Sgt Johnson:"Why you m******************* d******** of shit I wi---" FoeHammer:"Get on with the frakking level" Master Chief:"Didn't you die?" FoeHammer:"No I flew under the Pillar of Autumn and back to where you were but you disappeared" Sgt Johnson:"I'm being beat up by a fat Mexican with a chainsaw here!" FoeHammer:"Then fight back noob" MC hops in FoeHammers pelican I don't know how since he was in water Sgt Johnson:"'''Someone gonna be demoted jackass" '''Jackhole:"Yeah" Sgt Johnson shoots him in the ass Prologue Sgt Johnson escapes from Mexican because they thought Cortana was a beer drinker. The Master Chief threatens Johnson at the base then they did it together in the baracks. Category:Levels